winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FlôŕäÑätûŕê
■ No rude messages, only normal/polite talk. ■ Use your talkbox or signature if you want to message me. ■ If you don't have a sig or talkbox, just put: Please stop adding unnecessary pictures except you use them! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:53, May 26, 2013 (UTC) } }}Hope u like it.Umm......do u think i need to change the slogan.Tell me if u want to change the slogan}} welcome:)june;) fly with me 12:59, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Do want it like mine ---> or you want it to be joined? ♪Musa♪ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz '♪Fairy of Music!♪'] 23:20, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ''Exactly ''the same? OK! ♪Musa♪ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz '♪Fairy of Music!♪'] 00:15, May 27, 2013 (UTC) You can change it later if you want! ♪Musa♪ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz '♪Fairy of Music!♪'] 00:16, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I know that it's not true! And she doesn't have proof. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 00:22, May 27, 2013 (UTC) . '''Don't know how to use it? Here are the steps:' #Click "Templates" on the right side. #Click "Add other templates". #And type Template:StêłłzSûnshînɇ Sig There! I hope you like it :D! If you want more sigs, just message me!}} No prob! ♪Musa♪ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♪Fairy of Music!♪] 01:08, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I hope so too! ♪Musa♪ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♪Fairy of Music!♪] 01:21, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I made a friend request 2 ur FB. I'm Najmah Aldzikra. Plz accept! ♪Musa♪ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♪Fairy of Music!♪] 01:53, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, anyway, the symbol that you choose for the signature is too big. So I replaced it with another symbol. This is your signature: (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Stella ✿ Stêłłz ~ Hi, there Do you like it? Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. 02:06, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome.Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. You created another template for your talkboxes! When you need more talkboxes, ask Rose to merge them for you. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:12, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, when you ask people for new talkboxes, tell them too put it on your talkbox template. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:33, June 1, 2013 (UTC) FlorzFlower :P? And Julia told me that you should stay away from Rose. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:17, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Really? Do you want to make a bet? If I can show any pictures of yours, which do not belong to any pages, you'll get blocked. Dare to do that? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure :D! That would work too :). Anyways, do you watch Pop Pixie? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:47, June 2, 2013 (UTC) That FlorzNature. Really? Can you join my wiki? It's about Pop Pixie. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 11:26, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Do you like it? I'll make the angry one soon, but I can't do it now because I don't have the time. Sorry! Anyway, if you want to change the talkbox colours or any other thing just go to Template:FloraNature. :)}} Um... Crystal, you do know that this pictures belong to me right? And I can tell because two/all of this pictures are uploaded in my FB and here. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:26, June 5, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean my stupid things? Crystal, I am not stupid and so are my actions and edits. So, I want you to delete those pictures. They belong to me! You copied it in my FB! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 16:54, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Email from your sis? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 17:17, June 5, 2013 (UTC) If you want to change anything, then just go to the template page. If you have anymore request for talkboxes or signatures, you can ask me! :)}} Hey U SHould Use This --------> Ask Your Pro Picture FlôŕäRose (talk) 20:23, June 6, 2013 (UTC) And, by the way, do you like uploading Winx Club pictures? If yes, then will you join Winx Club Image Wiki? It's a wiki where you can add pictures in articles :) I am an admin there, and that wiki needs more good users. Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. i did use that pic forangry talkboxScarlethX (talk) 23:27, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Umm, Crystal? Why did you change your talkbox's merging codes? You can only change the quotes,colours or pictures. But not the merging codes. Please leave the merging codes like that. If you change it, something will go wrong.Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Okay. I'l fix it.Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Oh. Do you want a "hi" talkbox also?Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. 00:38, June 9, 2013 (UTC) The happy talkbox looks like this: Enjoy! I hope you like them :) }} Umm..I dont see a problem.. Honestly, I do not know you or IDK about your sister copied things @@... But alright ^^! 05:17, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Crystal! I'm OK. Flora's mine fav fairy, too! :D 16:36, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Stella's my second fav and Musa is fourth 16:45, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Who's your fav pixie? :D 16:48, June 14, 2013 (UTC) OMG mine too! :D She always makes me laugh! And I love her outfit. 17:04, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello! :) XBloomRoxyx (talk) 20:20, June 14, 2013 (UTC)xBloomRoxyx